My new life
by Skyler Luke
Summary: Fixed up story, Dealing with them I think  When Both Me and Bridget are transported into Heinz's balconly our lives change...


_**Well... I've been fixing up old stories and here's a new fixed up one! I only own Bridget, the hotter, and me 21 year old, Heinz... Who in the story I like... 0w0 :3 Anyways… HERE WE GO! *Rolls footage***_

* * *

><p>"Can't catch me!" Bridget yelled running around our backyard. I was about to say, "I bet I can!" But a Green beam of light came out of nowhere and transported me and my sister to a strange purple building's balcony.<p>

"Bridget, I don't think that we are Home anymore," I said to my little sister. Bridget said, "Where are we?" I said, "I don't know…" We both noticed that we were on a balcony. I said, "Where are we?" We both heard, "What are you doing here?" We both got up and turned around and saw ay young male wearing a white lab coat, Purple shirt and Camo pants. He had on white socks but no shoes. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a dark blue.

I said, "Idk.. Me and My sister were playing at home and some green beam hit us now we are here!" He said, "Good lie... Not! For real kid!". I said, "That is the truth Idiot! Since how would me and my sister get here if that weren't the truth! We are only kids! We can't exactly find a way to break in! I'm only 12 and she's only 4. Since even if we could we wouldn't want to break into this place. It is stupid!". He said , "Oh no. you did not just say that".

I said , "Oh I th-". I was interrupted by my sister saying , "Can you both stop please! Being somewhere I don't know is bad enough". I said in a whisper , "We'll be home soon... Hopefully". I asked the young man , "How do we get out of this stupid place?". He said , "Take the elevator. It's to the right when you walk out the door". He pointed to the door. Me and Bridget left and went to the elevator. I pressed in 1 and the elevator went to the first floor. Me and Bridget left the place, looking for somewhere to stay until we could find how to get home.

_**The Next day**_

"Ughh… We're never going to find home, Brooke!, " Bridget said to me. I lied , "Yes we will". But I thought , "Bridget is right". She said , "I know you're lying. We should of made the man like us and let us stay with him!". I said , "Like he would do that! He's like the Grinch or Scrooge or something like that". Bridget brought up a fact , "But those men turned into nice people!". I said , "Yeah But that man will not! No mat-". I noticed my sister had an idea and started running to the man's building. I said , "Bridget! I am telling you he wouldn't be nice at all! H-... She ain't listening... *Sigh*". I ran up to her and followed got back to the man's building and saw him getting his mail. Bridget said , "Hi Mister. Remember me?". He looked up and said , "You again? Why are you here?". Bridget said , "Me and My sister aren't gonna be able to get home. And I was wondering if we could stay here with you". He said , "No.". He was about to go back into his building but Bridget grabbed hold of the bottom of his lab coat and dropped to her knees, and said , "Please Mister!, " She was about to cry.

I said , "Bridget.. Let go of his lab coat". At the same time, the man told Bridget , "It ain't going to work kid". I then said , "See. He ain't going to let us stay.. Now lets go!". I grabbed her hand and tried to get her to come with me but Bridget pushed my hand away and said, "Please! We have no where else to go and that means we'll have to be homeless begging for money and no one will care and we will die of Starving!". Me and The man looked at Bridget with a , "What the heck, " Look.

The man said , "I don't think that'll happen little girl". I said , "She thinks that it will. She wouldn't stop begging dude. She just wants to be somewhere to be and somehow she things that with you is the best". Bridget was still on the ground, the man sighed and said , "Fine. You kids can stay here". Bridget jumped up and hugged him , "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!". The man pushed her off him and said , "Don't do that".

He went in his building and we followed. I asked him when we were in the elevator , "What's your name?". He answered , "Heinz Doofenshmirtz". I snickered and said , "Heinz as in the Ketchup?". He said , "Oh shut up. What's your name?". I said proudly , "Brooke". He said , "As in a river?". I said , "Oh shut up! My name is betters then yours! I flow. Your put on hot dogs!".

The elevator stopped and went into his apartment. He said , "I'm going to make something so you guys stay the bumsen out of my way". I knew German so said , "I wouldn't want to be near your stupid verdammnt thing or in your verdammnt way". Bridget asked , "What'cha going to make?". Heinz said , "None of your business". Bridget said , "Oh...". Heinz left and I jumped on the couch to watch TV.

Bridget was bored so she went searching. She found Paper, Crayons and a Pencil. She started drawing a picture._**2 hours later**_

Bridget was asleep holding onto her picture close to her. I noticed she was asleep and bent down seeing a picture. I took it out of her hands and looked at it. It was a drawing of Heinz, Her and Me. It looked, as we were a family. I smiled and said , "Your imagination is big sister". I picked up Bridget and put her on the couch. I put the paper in my pocket, sat down in the chair, and started watching TV again. I fell asleep again.

I woke up again hearing Heinz walking into the living room. He saw a paper sticking out of my pocket. He took it out of my pocket and looked at it, , "What's this?". He saw the words at the bottom that said , "Heinz, Brooke and Me". At the top it said , "My new family". For the first time in the last like 5 years he smiled, And It wasn't an Evil smile. He put the paper on the coffee table.

I thought to myself , "Whoa... I thought he would say , "What a stupid picture, " and Throw it away".

I got up and acted as I just woke up, I said , "Oh hey Heinz". He was cleaning up the mess Bridget made. I helped him and after we finished I asked , "Uh.. Why did you smile at that picture my sister drew?". Heinz lied , "I didn't smile". I said , "I saw you smile. I am not an idiot. You smiled!". Heinz said , "I didn't!".

"Did, "

"Didn't, "

"Did, "

"Didn't, "

"Did, "

"Didn't, "

That went on for 30 minutes said , "Fine! I smiled. Big Verdammt deal!". I said , "It is a big deal if your trying to be evil". He said , "Trying? I am not trying, I am Evil!". I said , "Whatever Doofenshmirtz. Anyways, what is for Dinner? Because I haven't ate since like... Breakfast yesterday". He said , "I ain't making Dinner you annoying tween". I asked , "Well you expect me and Bridget to make our own dinner?". Heinz nodded.

_**1 hour later**_

"I don't like you..., " Heinz said to me. I said , "Don't care, Don't wanna care, Ain't gonna care". Bridget woke up and came into the kitchen, She saw me sitting on the counter, she climbed up there too. Heinz noticed us both on the counter. He said smiling Evilly , "You guys might get food on yourselves". I asked , "How?". He answered , "This way". He picked up a whip cream spray can and said as if he planned to say it , "Hey It doesn't work". He shook it and , "Accidentally, " Made it go on us.

I said , "Oh it's on Doofenshmirtz!". I got off the counter and grabbed some spray cheese (out of the fridge) and sprayed Heinz. That started a war.

_**Later**_

We all had ran out of stuff to use and now were covered in so much different kind of foods. I said , "That was fun! I have never done that before!". Bridget said , "Yeah!". Heinz brought up a fact , "Only downside to that all is that our clothes are ruined". I said , "Well... You can change... And I can use this remote... But It'll take a bit time to fix.. Because it kind of broke...". I held the remote I had in pocket. I left to a room I saw Heinz go into before and found a couple tools.

I fixed the remote in like 10 minutes and went back into the kitchen. I pressed a button on the remote and Both mine and Bridget clothes were clean. Heinz said , "Verdammnt. That's cool!". I said without looking at him , "Thanks...". I looked at him and saw him wearing Camo pants and A white shirt. I almost died, But said , "Hey you now look normal!". He said , "Whatever".

Me and Bridget got back onto the counter. When the food was finished I helped Heinz set and put the food on the table. Bridget looked down and whimpered. She said , "Uh... I can't get down". Heinz and Me asked , "And why not?". She said in a soft voice , "I'm scared". I lied , "I can't help you, You weigh to much to help get you down". Heinz said , "And I ain't helping you down". Bridget said , "But then I'll be stuck up here!".

She started crying, Heinz sighed and picked her up from the counter. He put her down and she went over to the table. She got in a chair and started eating. Heinz mumbled , "Stupid kids". He sat down and ate too.

_**1 hour later**_

Bridget was trying to get Heinz away from his stupid idea to come watch a stupid movie with her. He said , "No! I am not going to watch a stupid movie with you!". She said , "Please!". She got back down on her knees and Heinz sighed, He mumbled , "Stupid kid". He got up and went to watch the stupid movie. Bridget followed him, They sat down on the couch. I turned on the movie.

Near the end Bridget was asleep on Heinz. I was still trying to make my hand in the shape of a gun work. Heinz was faking his death with his hand in the shape of a gun laying next to him. I said , "Hey, Bridget's asleep. We can watch whatever we want!". Heinz came back to life and said , "Really?". He noticed Bridget on him. He pushed her off him and grabbed the remote and went to netflix. He picked a better movie and we watched it.

When the second movie ended I asked , "Hey, Where is Bridget and Me going to sleep?". Heinz pointed to a room, He said , "I'll blow up an air mattress and you guys can sleep on it". I said , "Okay". I mumbled , "Better than nothing...". He got up and went somewhere. He came back with a blew up air mattress and put it in the room. I said , "That was fast". I woke up my sister and told her , "Come on Bridget". She got off the couch and followed me. We got on the air mattress.

Heinz left, He closed the door and went to who-knows-where's. I was thinking about random stuff.

I laid there for a long time but couldn't fall asleep. I got up and went into the living room. I saw Heinz was still up, He was watching TV. I asked , "What are you doing up, Heinz?". He said , "Can't fall asleep. You?". I said , "Can't fall asleep either". He said, "Well you can sit and watch TV with me". I sat down and watched TV with him. I started to fall asleep on 's P. O. V

I noticed that Brooke fell asleep; I smiled a bit and put a blanket over her. I tried to move but she had wrapped her arms around me. I sighed and stayed still. I started getting sleepy and started falling asleep too. __

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done my minions! More coming soon!<strong>_


End file.
